This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 6 shifts will be used to develop long camera length for diffraction experiments at a length of 4.5m. Efforts will be devoted to reduce parasitic scattering so that experiments can be performed to probe fine structures at high resolution.